OMFGIt's Naruto!
by SplitPersonaliti
Summary: Some friends get lost in the naruto universe. They are going to have so much fun in the world of ninja. First fanfic, co authored by moosehugger, no clue were I'm going, just writing as I go. Rated for language and 'adult themes'


**A/N: Hello people and welcome to my first fan fiction ever! I always think my life is boring, so I decided to pretend me and my buds live in one of my favorite mangas Naruto! One of my friends ,her account is moosehugger, is gona co-author with me. She is the one that Koneko is modeled after. Btw there will be other characters coming in the story later, and I will post there profiles at the beginning of there debuting chapter. Hope you like it and all people who flame, I don't give a fuck. If you don't like it don't read it. **

**Disclaimer: This counts for the whole story, I don't own anything but this fan fic and my made up characters.**

************************************ my divider :P********************************************

Guide to my characters:

Anisa

Medium brown hair with reddish highlights just past her shoulders.

Weird honey colored eyes with dark red flecks in them.

Average height and average weight

Her personality is normally calm and slightly shy but when she is among friends she is sarcastic and has a mostly perverted sense of humor. She sticks with her friends and when she counts you as one she will always be there for you.

Background: Anisa's mom is a shrink who is always saying there's some thing wrong with her. Her father is a mechanic who treats her like she doesn't exist and her brothers treat her like shit. She can be found reading when she wants to be alone

Koneko

Straight black hair down her back.

Plain turquoise eyes when she's calm.

Slightly taller than average and more muscles.

Her personality is very strange. She does any crazy thing she wants but it seems perfectly normal. She is good at making all sorts of friends but if you turn on her she wont hesitate to beat the shit out of you. Her sense of humor is random and, more often than not, perverted.

Background: Koneko's mom is always to busy working to pay attention to her. Her sister, Karana, dropped out of college and is mooching of her mom. In her spare time she makes Koneko's life miserable.

Anisa's POV

"I…hate… my…BROTHERRRS!"

"WOW, Niss, think ya got enough volume on that?"

"NO!"

"How 'bout now?"

"Yes…"

This is how our conversations usually go. I yell about my brothers then she comes over and yells about her mom and or sister. Lets just fast forward to the good part.

"So, what did your bro's do this time?"

"They dressed the dogs up in my good school clothes and then the dogs flipped out and ripped them to nonexistent shreds." I sighed

"Oh man, that's a lot worst than when we rigged their car horns to play the Barbie girl song." She said shocked.

" Yeah, sooooo…. What do we retaliate with this time?"

"PUT SQUIRRELS IN THEIR DRAWERS!" She screamed.

"Wha? Dude, you cereal?" I asked.

"No, I just like squirrels."

"Oh Oh I got it! We stash their dirt bikes up to the woods and see how long it takes them to find them!"

"Whoa sweetness."

"Yes, I am an evil mastermind."

"No, I'm the evil one!"

"True, true…."

So that is what we ended up doing. I got the dark blue helmet and Koneko was wearing the red sparkly one. They had a com system in then incase someone got lost on the mountain trails.

"_So Koneko were should we dump them?"_

"_Hang on, lets take 'em for a spin first."_

"_Good idea." _

This was our favorite part of riding, the speed. Mom was always overly cautious so I could never get a good adrenalin fix. We could speed through the mountains for hours now and not worry about our lives back home. This was freedom and we couldn't get enough of it.

"_So were do you wana go next" Koneko asked _

"_How 'bout white peak? We haven't been ther in awhile."_

"_Ohhhh so were going to push the bikes to day?"_

"_Why not there my brothers not mine."_

"_Ok cool." _Now we knew this trail pretty well so you can imagine our surprise when we got lost on the way up the trail.

Now I was really confused. So being the rational person I am, I panicked.

"_Oh my god, were gonna die! Our bodies will rot out here and never be found!"_

"_Would you shut up! Seriously lets just turn around and go back."_

"_I don't know I think were lost" _Then she used my weakness to get her way, again.

"_I'll race ya!" _

Stupid need for speed!

Again we sped through the trees but this time our fun was cut short. We accidentally drove off a cliff that came out of nowhere! I screamed and screamed the whole way down with Koneko laughing like an ass in her helmet earpiece.

"_HOLY SHIT!"_

"_I KNOW RIGHT? That was totally wicked!"_

"_I cant breathe, I cant breathe, I cant breathe….." _I seriously couldn't believe we were alive. I mean come on we just drove off a cliff at like 4:00 am in our jams!

How could we be alive?

"_Dude take your helmet off and calm down. It's all good."_

"OK. It's all good…. Right."

"Holy shit we're still alive"

"**Are you ok?" **Ok that scared the shit out of us. No one was out here but us, so who would be out here? When we turned around there was this dude with silver hair, WTF, and he was dressed in some weird getup.

"**I said, are you ok?" He asked again.**

"Ok, what is that dude speaking?" Koneko asked with this totally confused look. Oh… he was speaking Japanese I didn't notice. Some times my bros got all weird and started to speak in Japanese. I learned some and it turns out they were cussing out the rest of us. It was funny to watch their faces when I started talking back to them in Japanese! I guess Koneko never had to learn it.

" **We're ok. Could you point the way to Old Maple road, we got lost on the trails."**

" Hey Niss, what are you talking? I don't know a word you guys are saying!" Koneko started to whine.

" Its Japanese. Hang on I'm getting directions." I said

"**I'm sorry I don't know of any old maple road in Konohagakure." **He said he had this confused look on his face.

"**Excuse me, in were?" **I asked, this didn't make any sense!

"**Konohagakure. That is the name of this village." **Now he was giving me that annoying look that my mom always gave me. You know the one that means there questioning your sanity, I hate that look!

"What did he say?" Koneko asked angrily

"Um Koneko…. I don't think were in Kansas anymore."


End file.
